


A Wizard Makes His Own Name

by Spacelight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: A simple conversation between two powerful wizards.;)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Wizard Makes His Own Name

"You're pregnant?"

"It's a boy."

Gellert turned his eyes away.

"Look at me."

His two colored eyes glanced back at Albus.

"You used to smile like that."

Gellert's smile slowly faded. 

"What will you name him?"

"Me? I thought.."

"No." 

"Yes."

"I'm not going to join you because of him."

"Let us at least do this together."

"You always find a way to do everything your way."

"Not always."

Gellert reached out, and lightly touched Dumbledore's stomach; his eyes fluttered closed.

"He's strong."

Albus smiled.

"Yes, maybe even stronger then us."

Gellert's eyes opened.

"Then he'll make his own name."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about Albus being pregnant. No fucking lie. Lol. Bizarre. Like right before I woke up. I share with u a younger version of Dumbledore being pregnant to spare you lol. 
> 
> Really kinda ooc for Gellert to want his son to find his own path, but maybe not. I just let them talk. They eventually agree to name their son, Ortelius, hopefully the name is not taken lol from all the names in the books etc, but I have no doubt he also has some wizard nickname too. Idk why I am still talking. Cheers.
> 
> Want to write about their son? Go for it. This is all I got.


End file.
